In an effort to provide a forum for immunologists (investigators and trainees) from the Upstate New York area and surrounding regions, to present and discuss their research, and build collaborations, the Upstate New York Immunology Conference was initiated in 1998 and initially included 53 participants from three (3) institutions This annual meeting has now grown to include ten (10) institutions with attendance reaching 132 in 2013. The specific objectives are: 1) to provide a forum for members of the regional immunology community to present their work, exchange ideas, and develop collaborations; 2) to give students and postdoctoral fellows an opportunity to meet other trainees, as well as faculty, from area institutions; 3) to give students and postdoctoral fellows an opportunity to present their work in a meeting format, and obtain appropriate feedback on their projects; and 4) to increase local, national, and international awareness of immunology research being conducted in the region. The next meeting will be held October 19-22, 2014, on the shores of Lake George at The Sagamore Resort, Bolton Landing, NY. It is anticipated that there will be approximately 140 participants from Albany Medical College, the New York Public Health Laboratories Wadsworth Center for Research, the Trudeau Institute, SUNY Upstate Medical University, the University of Rochester, Cornell University, Roswell Park Cancer Center, the University of New York at Buffalo, Pennsylvania State University, the University of Vermont, and Dartmouth Medical School. In addition, there will be two (2) keynote speakers Drs. Michael Cancro from the University of Pennsylvania and Arturo Casadevall from the Albert Einstein School of Medicine In addition, there will be an NIAID-sponsored workshop on Training and Career Development. As in previous meetings, representatives from the American Association of Immunologists will also present twenty (20) Young Investigator Awards based upon outstanding abstracts selected by our Organizing Committee and institutional representatives. All those wishing to attend will be accommodated within the Sagamore Resort's 340 rooms and extensive conference facilities. The focus of the meeting varies from year to year depending upon the individual participants and normally includes a range of topics. This year's topics will be: 1) Immune Regulation, 2) The Immune Response to Infection, and 3) Mechanisms of Immune Modulation/Intervention.